kekker
by Ingvaeonic
Summary: the kekked keeker


Chapter One: Good to Be Home

It was early in the morning; the Sun had just risen an hour ago. The clouds were painted a soft goldenrod and pulled apart to reveal the underlying baby blue of the sky. It was peaceful; it was picturesque.

Actually, it was pretty boring, but the plucky Yordle was glad to see the scene so close to home. She stood on top of sloped hill, a hand placed on her hip, the other on her cannon. Tristana reached up and shoved her swept bangs out of her wide eyes. It was a journey in the true sense trying to make her way back to Ruddynip Valley. There was opposition! Excitement! She and her Megling Commando brethren helped defend the caravan that was taking them across the mountain range. It was a good burst of energy that helped her fight away the fatigue, so by comparison, this peaceful scenic view was uneventful.

Tristana smiled to one side, wide eyes still set heavenward. Still pretty though…

She cast a glance over her shoulder and gave a two finger salute to the others. "This is my stop!" she shouted. "Be safe, you guys!" The responding farewells were a mix of half-hearted and genuine. Tristana laughed to herself as the caravan took off again. Poor sods, but they would get their rest soon. Hopefully anyway.

Tristana took a step forward and slid down the side of the hill. She bent her knees, keeping control of her speed and balance as she made her way down. The pale haired Yordle stood, ears twitching when pebbles clattered behind her. "Final stop, home," she muttered, thrusting a finger forward. She jostled Boomer on her back and began confidently forward, knowing that in a matter of minutes she would be home. The three familiar rockets slid into view. Tristana lifted her hand up, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. She passed by them and stared down into the open town, reveling in the fact that she was home once again.

Tristana headed down the gently curving stairway down to the main city. Bandle City was, predictably, quiet with sleep. Which was nothing but a good thing. For one, she could revere her hometown with a private, pensive fondness, but she could also pop in and head straight home without being interrupted. The Yordle gunner laced her fingers together, cracked her knuckles, and stretched her arms up as she began forward. The trip back to her house was sweet and easy, just a little walk down the boulevard, into the collection of houses, and up to her unit. The Yordle unstrapped the gun from her back, sighing in relief. It wasn't really a conscious decision to sleep in her clothes, but it didn't really seem to matter when Tristana fell onto her bed with a contented sigh and fell asleep.

Bandle City was up and alive by the time she woke up. Tristana's lips curved upward; she pushed up in her bed and stared out her window. Sure enough, she heard laughter in, across, and all around (!) the courtyard. An echoing, formal voice spoke just below her. Hearing all of these voices meant there was a distinct possibility that…! She grinned and rushed to get showered and dressed. The pale haired Champion pressed her fists against her sides, examining herself in the mirror once ready. She gave an approving smile and flicked a back glance over towards her weapon.

"I'll be back!" she declared, broadening her shoulders. She left the mirror and exited the room with a singleminded focus. The voices, once muffled, hit her full force as soon as she exited her door. Tristana basked in the familiar vivacious sounds as she made her way down the hallway. During a break between housing units, the sun shone against her profile, externalising the Yordle's inner warmth. She took the stairs two at a time. The rich booming voice had a matching laugh that echoed from one of the housing units. She stepped out onto the smooth earth. Tristana stepped forward, fingers wrapping around the wooden railing.

"Of _course_ you'd come home when I'm on my way out!"

Tristana glanced to her right, smiling at the familiar voice. "Rumble!"

The blue Yordle grinned and walked over to join his friend. They shared a one arm hug before Tristana leaned forward, crossing her arms over the railing.

"Where ya headed?"

Rumble made a face, bracing his hands on the wooden fixture as well. "Heading towards the Fyrone Flats." He waved a hand vaguely.

Tristana scrunched up her nose. "Gross." She stared up at her companion. "How long you gonna be gone for?"

"A few days, unfortunately." He smirked down at her, brows lifted. "Are you gonna be here when I get back?"

"Undoubtedly." She sat up, grin broadening. "I plan to get some R&amp;R — and nothing's better for that than home."

"Right." He gave her a once over, realising something fundamental was missing.

"Where's Boomer?"

"Holding down the fort." She shrugged up a shoulder. "You know."

Rumble held her gaze before glancing to the surrounding area. There was a group of five were huddled together near the South end; some of the heads occasionally nodded, and one of the voices spiked up. Laughter burst from a couple of the members. A hand reached up to playfully smack the speaker's head. Rumble watched before pushing away from the railing.

"Looks like my group is ready."

Tristana followed his line of sight and slowly sat up. "Got yourself enough people?" she joked, drumming her fingers on the edge.

"If we didn't, I'd say come with us."

She laughed a bit. "What I wouldn't give."

Rumble started to say something but stopped himself short. He raised his forearm up to his companion, giving her a friendly goodbye instead. Tristana knocked forearms with the other Yordle. Rumble rounded her and raised his voice, calling out to the group near the city stairwell. "Let's hang out when you get back!" She called after him. Rumble glanced over his shoulder before throwing her a thumbs up. Tristana watched for a bit before moving away herself. She had some catching up to do, after all!

Chapter Two: A Teemo of Two

There weren't many people that she had to talk with, but each one of them knew how to take up her time. It was fine though; she really didn't mind it. It was good meeting up with people from home. Some people were coming into town like her, but most of the fighters were on their way out, much like Rumble. There was a following trial of hearty greetings in some areas where she went, and that was as amusing as it was welcoming. Always good to be liked by the people – her people. A couple of the merchants held her up to find out the latest dealings in the league, both out of personal and professional intrigue. Someone had an 'inside scoop' so to say and delivered news on the well known Yordles therein. She always wanted to know how they knew these things but figured that mysteries were best left unsolved (a conclusion she reached after a vague Q&amp;A session). Time passed between talks and good meals, and before she knew it, night had fallen, and it was time for another day.

The next morning was much like the last, except minus the reverent town gazing. She woke. She dressed; she poked her head out, hearing some excited whooping and laughter from outside. The Sun kept hiding and peeking from behind the clouds. There was a breeze, crisp and playful. Oh yeah, it was a good day to get stuff done. Now that the refresher course was over, Tristana had a chance to focus on her own personal endeavours. She headed downstairs and to one of her favourite shops just around the corner.

"Are you sure I can't bribe you to stay?"

Tristana smirked and leaned against the counter, running her fingers through her thick bangs. "Well, I mean, let's start talking prices."

The older Yordle behind the counter sighed dramatically. "Let me get my savings."

Tristana grinned and leaned over the counter, reaching out for her merchant friend. The elder smiled wickedly, a playful glint in her eyes. She clasped her hands over Tristana's and gave it a fond squeeze. The younger Yordle turned her gaze away, smiling softly. It was good to have a friend – an honest friend – who didn't put her on a pedestal, regardless how much of a bad ass she was out on the field.

"Have you caught up with your friends?" the merchant asked, drawing her hands away.

Tristana's ears perked up. "Saw Rumble yesterday, actually."

The old woman smiled and turned away, heading to a shelf. "You know who's in town too."

"Teemo?"

The merchant nodded. "You bet."

Tristana smiled and drummed her hands on the countertop. "What seriously? When'd he get in town?"

"Not too long ago. He stopped by to get a little of this-and-that. He didn't ask about you though. Probably hasn't heard you're in town yet."

"Perfect!"

The younger female rubbed her chin, thinking about how she could get a jump on the scout and surprise him. This could be a fun little challenge. She wanted to push away and rush out to go find him, but of course, she had to wait on her order. It was only polite to not race out of the building in excitement. Her wide eyes watched as the older woman packed away food into the wide basket, sometimes pausing and reconsidering her options.

"There you are," the older woman sighed, placing the heavy basket on the counter. "Just right for your diet and should help you next time you hit the field."

"Thanks a lot, seriously. You don't know how big a lifesaver you are."

The merchant shrugged, though her lips curved up knowingly. "It's my job to keep you crazy lot alive, now isn't it?"

But it was more than that. The depth of the younger Yordle's gratitude hung in the air. Tristana deposited her bag of coin onto the counter, taking the basket handles in her other hand. "Well, you're fantastic at it," she returned, pulling away from the counter.

She all but hurried out of the small shop, happy that there were no open doors to inhibit her escape. The return trip was quick, and she hastily stocked her groceries and battle items into their proper locations. Her fingers halted over Boomer, debating on whether or not to sling the gun cannon onto her back again. She hummed softly before grabbing it anyway. Teemo understood. She could probably drag him along to the weapon's shop too. She stashed the basket by the door on her way out and hurried down the hall as she heard barrier swing closed in its frame. One hand slid down the railing as she flew down the stairs. She skipped the last few steps, beaming as her boots hit the pathway.

The scout had a varied resting pattern, so it made him fun to hunt. He could be out catching up like she had, enjoying the company of other Yordles, or he would be out on his own either doing combat exercises or dawdling about for his own leisure. There were a couple of times when Tristana had saw him lounging about on a rooftop — and those had been by chance. She checked his usual haunts but skipped over the Scouts of the Mothership base. Where was the fun in asking them, after all?

Tristana was impressed without being surprised that Teemo was hard to find. She was in the inn now, after looking for him for a good half hour. "Well, it's no wonder he's an amazing scout, huh?" she muttered to herself. Someone close by agreed with her before downing their drink. She headed towards the exit with a sigh and a pint of honey mead. Whatever the fair-furred Yordle was up to, he was certainly invested in it. Everyone assured Tristana that he was indeed in town; the only part that went unanswered was 'where'. As the inn door swung closed behind her, she turned her head to the right, and just like that – without any flair or fanfare – Teemo was standing on the other side. Tristana grinned and extended the capped mug to her thin eyed compatriot.

"Got something for ya."

Teemo's hands flew up as he smiled. "Tris!" His head tipped down to the mug, hands clasping around it. "Mead!"

"Two good things in one, right?" The gunner's hands went to her hips then.

"Right! Tris! How've you been, seriously?"

They hugged – one arm from Teemo, and two arms from Tris. Their cheeks smushed together, and she grinned at the added squeeze. They pulled away, and she guided him into the inn again. "Oh you know," she started, opening the door. "I've been—" A collected cheer erupted into the air as both champions entered. Even though she was just in here, the patrons erupted in a big bravado. Probably because her quest had finally come to an end. Both Yordles paused, caught off guard by the sudden wave of enthusiasm. Riding the wave, Tristana opened her arms out, quirking her fingers as though to encourage the praise. When the patrons calmed, some breaking off to give their own personal hellos and encouragements, Tristana pulled her friend over to a table.

"I've been busy," she started before going in depth on her latest adventure.

As they shared stories, they ordered food, and Tris hailed a drink while Teemo brought up a hilarious mishap. He had the right amount of energy. He was social, but he wasn't always bobbing and weaving in and out of conversations. It wasn't that he couldn't; he had proven as much before, but it wasn't common with him. Yordles came to him to sit down, chat, and kick back. He was inviting, and you could babble all your secrets without your meaning to. He was that kind of guy – he was disarming and friendly. Of course, that was a completely different story if you were on the business end of his blowgun. It was those two opposites that made Teemo worth knowing personally and valuable having as a friend. Tristana felt both proud and lucky.

If Teemo was an average guy, his story would have been perfect for campfire tales. It was filled with thrills and chills – excitement and close calls. Tris was a Champion herself, but it was always exciting to listen to someone else's experiences. He wiggled his little fingers and raised the curve of his brow at the right time. "I lifted my head up right after blowing the dart, and there it was right above me." He jutted his head up, hands placed flat against the surface of the table. His voice lowered to a whisper as he continued, adding to the established tension.

"You should consider being a storyteller. Hang up your blowgun a bit."

He moved onto the next portion of his story, smiling at Tris' words in spite of the brutal description of his retaliation to the ambush. Tris downed her drink. She slapped her hand down on the table, snorting out a laugh by the end of his story. Despite the action packed set up of his story, there was a twist she couldn't have predicted (though she anxiously awaited it) and tried to follow up with something similar. It wasn't quite the cinematic knee slapper his story had been, but she felt it was still worth sharing. He smiled against the rim of his mug and interjected with humour spun questions of his own. Some would make her stop and think; others made her snort and counter with "No, no, no, but listen to _this_." They asked for another round of drinks and another plate of whatever delicious homemade dish it was that the keeper had whipped up.

"So what're you doing these days, just hanging out?" Teemo finally asked, swallowing down a tasteful dollop of mead.

"Just hanging out," Tristana affirmed, punctuating with a slow nod. "Was looking to hang out with boys but looks like you guys were off doing your own things."

Teemo's ears twitched, and he scratched a tufted cheek. "Didn't even figure you'd be home again so soon – three months is a pretty fast turnaround for you."

Tristana opened her mouth, staring a retort, but then she pressed her finger against her lips. She leaned forward, elbow coming to rest on the table near her glass. She stared at her companion with narrowed, thoughtful eyes. Teemo was delighted with her pensive silence.

"You're right," came the response finally. "You're. Right. You're actually right, wow." Tris pushed up into a proper sitting position, still trying to find some mental discrepancy in his claim. "One time, I was almost gone for a year, right? Training and all that."

"Right." Teemo popped a pesto covered morsel into his mouth. He shifted other bits about with his fork.

"_Wow,"_ was the final piece of evidence that the scout was indeed right. "You're an ass for telling me that."

Teemo grinned, stabbing his fork into four choice pieces of food. Silence fell between them, and they were comfortable in its (and each other's) presence.

Chapter Three: Are You Ready to…

The next morning was actually something of a surprise. Tristana lifted her bangs away from her eyes, not having a chance to pin them out of the way yet. She grabbed a bandana as she headed to the door, slipping it over and keeping her fringe out of her eyes. "Just a minute," she stated near the door, opening it once she was ready. Teemo was on the other side with breakfast. She blinked and placed a hand on her hip, smiling slightly.

"Okay, what did you do?"

"A guy can't bring his friend some breakfast?" he countered, stepping in once Tristana made room for him.

She sniffed the air, taking in the aroma. "How serious is it?"

Teemo's laugh was soft. He turned backwards and moseyed through the open doorway leading to the cozy kitchen. Tris followed after and headed to the cabinets, grabbing a couple of glasses. She set them on the counter and opened the food storage, waiting for his response. Teemo was leisurely unveiling the plates of food, making sure there wasn't a mess left behind from either. It wasn't until the other Yordle placed the glasses on the table did he speak again.

"I may have killed a man."

Tris tipped her head. "Man, like Yordle or man like human?"

"Some weird crazy hybrid between man and Yordle."

Tris' gaze lowered down to the plates, rubbing her chin before making her choice. "We'll have to call every powerful champion we know then."

"Well, I did kill 'em." Teemo was trying to hold back a smile.

The gunner pointed at the scout with a sausage. "You never know – there could be more."

The lighter Yordle gasped softly and muttered "You're right" as Tristana padded over to go get some utensils. She took a sip from her cup as Teemo went over a dream he had. She shared her agenda for the day – getting in some training in the valley. The other yordle leaned his head back, humming softly. "I need to practice my stealth too, now that I think about it." He shrugged up a shoulder. "Or I might go looking for mushrooms all day, who knows." In between points of conversation, there was a mutual, comfortable silence filled with their eating. After, they headed out to the back balcony and peered out towards the courtyard. Tristana propped her head in her hand, leaning her elbow on the banister. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand landed on her lower back.

"We should go out, really go out. Let's go camping!"

Tristana let out a deep sigh before standing up, shoving him gently. "Camping?" she repeated, eyeing his profile.

Teemo nodded. "There's not a lot to do in the city, and since we're both planning on going out anyway, right, right?" He turned and leaned against the banister, flicking a hand to her. "We're in a pretty good area. We can head to the South and empty out near the Plague Jungles."

"As long as it's not the Voodoo Lands, I'm game." She smirked, curling her fingers against the banister. "I don't feel like being the hero today. It's already a full-time job."

Teemo laughed, turning away to stare out towards the city. His silent internal musings were broken up when he heard Tristana ask, "I wonder what Rumble's up to." He turned his head, peering down at her. She had her arms crossed over the railing and watched someone shoot firecrackers across the quarter.

Teemo hummed softly and tipped his head. "Probably causing trouble."

"Wouldn't doubt it," she laughed, eyes following the duo on the ground.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Fyrone Flats."

A scoff. "Gross."

Tristana laughed. "That's what I said!"

"Poor him – but I'm glad I'm not in his exosuit." The fair-furred scout knocked against the banister. "So we're definitely on for camping?"

"Definitely."

"Well, I'm gonna go get some supplies. You better stock up too."

"I just came from the store too." She flopped her arms over the banister.

Teemo rubbed her back, laughing. "Don't worry; we're packing light mostly. I'll get the camping gear if you want."

"Well, in that case." She perked up almost instantly placing a hand on her hip.

Teemo shook his head, laughing. Clever girl. He raised his hands, finalising that he was going to get the camping gear. She was going to pick up some of the minor things – potions, an elixir, the Jaws of Life in case they're needed. She led Teemo out the door to carry on with her morning. She cleared off the kitchen table and brought Boomer in to rest atop of it. If they were really going to go out camping, she wanted to be prepared for it.

On the other side of the valley, way to the West, Rumble was not excited to go home. Not because he loved the trip so much or that he hated Bandle City. Despite the city's vivacious, busy appearance, there was nothing that he wanted. There was little excitement – at least excitement that he wanted. Sure, Tristana was there, and he wanted to hang out with her, but she couldn't even stave away the need to be _active_. To perfect Yordle technology and show it off to the League, to the _world over!_ He sighed through his nose and propped his head in his hands. His elbows rested on his thighs, causing his head to sway with each step he took. The others walked beneath him, talking to each other. Rumble stared down at them over the top of his suit. They were nicer to him than they've ever been. It was possible that they genuinely liked him now.

But he doubted it.

Not many people were raining down support when he decided to join the League. When he came home with new tech and a new conviction, they started to notice him more. Rumble scowled at the thought. They had all made nice during their trip. Ionia's brilliance was laid out far away from him, glorious and untouchable in the distance. Every morning, he woke up before the others and took some time to stare in its majestic direction. He promised himself he would go there one day; it was a promise he repeated daily and even as he left today. One of the group members spun around and stared up at Rumble. She pushed her goggles up to expose more of her face. There was a thick beige band that ran across her eyes. Her eyes weren't exactly big, not like Tris', but they had the same spirit.

"Cheer up! The mission was a success."

"I'm not worried about the mission," He sat up, righting his posture, "but of course it was a success? I mean, you see what I've been using, right?"

The female gave it a once over and nodded her head. "Alright, I'll give you that." She spun around and motioned her thumb towards the suit. "You're probably gonna wanna do some maintenance when we touch down at the Plague Jungles."

He furrowed his brows. "Why are we going through there?"

She laughed a bit. "Getting out of the heat. There're consumables there, too. Y'know. It's got its perks."

Rumble mumbled an agreement under his breath, mind mulling through the possible maintenance. Sure enough, the dry heat began to lift as they travelled. A few of the Yordles ahead let out loud groans of relief when they were finally free of the Flats.

"Next stop!" a short eared fighter yelled, glancing over his shoulder.

"Joy," Rumble mouthed to himself, pulling up his control panel up to his face and making a list until they landed at the jungle.

Chapter 4. Rough and Toughin' It

The thicket of trees provided a welcome refuge. Unseen animals scittered about; birds chirps, wings rustling the vegetation. An iridescent river split curved and separated the trees, vanishing behind dirt slopes and around thick trunks. Along the river bank, there was a tent set up. Some supplies were left out; weapons within the modest tent. A fishing rod was resting against a makeshift support, dipped into the flowing water. It was a truly picturesque moment.

Only to be disturbed by fleeting laughter and rushing forms. Teemo bounded off one of the branches and aimed straight for the ground. He rolled flawlessly upon impact and ran forward, scooping up a dirt clot in his hand. He knew that Tristana was hot on his heels even if she wasn't in direct pursuit. The scout honed his senses as he ran. Stamped his foot forward. Spun around and _threw_ the clot in a perfect arch behind him. Tristana just barely dodged out of the way. She flashed a smile and crossed her arms in front of herself, a smaller circle of dirt between each digit.

"Crap!" Teemo whipped around and ran behind a tree.

"Lemme return the favour! C'mon!" The gunner teased, coming to land in the spot where Teemo was.

The scout waited, ears perking to Tristana's movements. The female tipped her head and looked down, scanning the ground. Teemo's head whipped to the right. "!" He held his position and good thing he did. It was only a large rock that rolled across the ground, but that meant!

He had just enough time to get out of the way as Tristana rounded the tree from the other side. She laughed, impressed with the scout's reflexes, as she threw the feeble spheres at her companion. All six were thrown, some crashing open against the ground. One of them hit Teemo's ankle. The fair-furred Yordle had a chance to counter attack as Tristana 'reloaded'. He molded the shapes with quick fingers; each finished clot was launched towards his companion. She let out a whoop and hid behind the tree, peeking around the side a few seconds after. She readied for a new attack.

Shoulders, legs — one right to the chest! The two play fought as they made their way back to the campsite. It turned into a race to the finish line. They took whatever route they found appropriate, ducking and hurtling until the end. Tristana's hand slid across tent's side. She panted, free hand resting on her thigh before standing up straight. On the other side, there was a lot of ruffling and a "WHOA!" followed by a splash. Tristana laughed, staring at poor Teemo face forward in the river.

"You alright, buddy?" she asked, jogging closer towards him.

Teemo coughed jerkily as he lifted his head up. "Just–" He hit the side of his fist against his chest. "– fine."

Tris squatted down and rubbed his back once he was sitting. "Gotta be careful. You're too fast for your own good."

"It pays off," he stated, typical smile curving his lips. "You know, in its proper faculities."

"I bet."

The gunner steadied herself beside the other Yordle, soon maneuvering to rest on her back. She stared up at the break between the tree canopies. A squirrel hovered at the very edge of a branch, tail twitching excitedly, little paw raised upward. With a rustle, the creature leapt over to the other side, moving in a jerky flow typical of its kind. Teemo ran his fingers through his wet fur before turning and placing a hand on Tristana's face. He laughed as she pushed him away. He got up and made his way over to the fishing pole. He made himself comfortable before retrieving the hook from the water. There was a small capped tin of bait just off to his left side. His best friend continued to soak in the environment. Her eyes closed.

"This was a good idea," Teemo declared, voice soft as he baited his hook.

"It's always nice to get out once in a while, just relax."

Teemo hummed and cast his hook back into the water, feet tilting towards and away from each other. The ambience was a perfect medley of life. Tristana would occasionally open her eyes and peer up into the trees. Spotting the occasional bird or just watching the trees rustle and shake. A whoosh of water caused her head to tip towards Teemo. The scout was beaming as he jerked a fish into the air. Tristana moved to stand.

"I'm gonna go exploring for a bit."

"Watch out for anything strange."

Tristana gave a small smile. She headed back into the tent to grab Boomer. Might not even be necessary, but it never hurt to be prepared right? "I'll be back in an hour or so." Teemo hummed in acknowledgement, drawing out his hook before recasting it. She walked back to her former position and carefully crossed the river. She shook her boots once she got to the other side. The forest opened up to her, promising something interesting as long as she was willing to explore.

Rumble stretched his body out as he laid against the ground. Entering the Jungles had been easy, save a few enemies here and there. They were small fry – so to say. The front of the group easily cleaved away any opposition. A lackadaisical flick of his mechanised hand was all that Rumble felt was necessary. Right now, they were plunked near the estimated center. There was a makeshift camp set up – for the most part, it was just heavy weighted equipment left behind from those who went out scavenging. The female was perched in a tree, fingers gently touching the flowers growing on a vine. Rumble thought that staying in town was boring. There was nothing worse than this – being somewhere interesting but unable to explore. He was trying to enjoy his time just basking in the shielded off sunlight, in the decidedly favourable temperature. His body was still aching from their expedition, and it would still be sometime on foot before they got home anyway. His eyelids fluttered closed. The blue-furred mechanic felt the tension slowly pulled out of his small body as he got lost in the ambiance of the Plague Jungles.

At least, for a little while.

There was chatter, not too far from where he was, jumpy and loud. He yawned big but sat up quickly, hand shifting towards the portable mechanical cube. He waited, trying to get his bearings together. The jungle floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable, but hey. It was the ambience of it all. A laugh echoed from afar, quietly down before it was close enough for him to estimate where how close it was. The girl in the trees was ready as well. She was poised, ready. Good. Rumble brought his head down, blinking his eyes.

"No fucking way."

Chapter Five: Double Your Fun

Teemo was enjoying spending time by himself, filtering water – catching his fish. When he had a decent pile, he gathered his findings and headed up the slight incline. He had the cleaning process down pat, the process integrated as sheer muscle memory. Unneeded parts, namely the flesh, was discarded into a hole. He'd cover it all up later. The Yordle's ears twitched as he started pouring water over the first fish. He perked his head up, looking off to his left towards the mass of trees. He wondered where Tristana had gone.

She was off, of course, having her own adventure. The trees varied in population, revealing all kinds of landmarks and hidden features. Her eyes danced over them revertly, memorising places to come back and visit with Teemo – just in case he hadn't seen them himself. Even if he had, sharing the sight with a good friend was never a bad thing, right? Every now and again, she had heard voices, and they sounded pretty benign. But then again, she was here – they were there. Maybe they would cross paths. Until then, Tristana jumped up and climbed a couple of vines, hanging there and scoping out the area.

It was inevitable in her exploring that she eventually ran into the other adventuring party. Their voices spiked up every now and again, excitedly pointing out hidden structures in the vegetation. She was high up in the trees this time, taking the higher route out of sheer curiosity. She watched the group of four move and felt the gears turning in her head. If she was right like she thought she was, they were the ones who took Rumble on that mission. Which was good news. They must have been on their way home. She looked around briefly. He didn't seem to be with him – she didn't hear him or see him begrudgingly. She focused on the group, and her lips curled up in a devious smile.

She dropped down behind the group, causing a couple of them to spin around quickly. Their reflexes were commendable. Tristana stood to her full height, placing her hands on her hips. The silence settled between them before the closest Yordle to her recognised her.

"You scared us somethin' serious!"

She laughed and pointed her hips to one side. "Sorry 'bout that. Hey, where's Rumble – heee's with you guys, right?"

"Sure is," a Yordle in the far back muttered, going back to his close observation.

The frontmost spoke again. "He's back at our camp," a point, "right back that way."

Tristana turned her head in the indicated direction, smiling. "Awesome. Oh, can you guys do one favour for me?"

She removed Boomer from her back, loading in a smoke charge. The others watched her curiously. She smiled big and cocked the pistol-cannon, wagging a brow.

"I need you guys to make a _lot_ of noise."

Everyone shared a look, thinking very briefly before going along with whatever strange plan she had had in store for them. Their voices layered over each other – jumpy, loud – and Tristana mouthed out a 'thank you' before jutting off into the air. She let out her youthful laugh, as though to give Rumble a warning about who was coming for him. She moved carefully but quickly, trying to take a page out of Teemo's book as she continued to advance on her target. Her booted feet drove her forward. She scanned up and to her sides; she didn't want to – ! Her feet backpedaled. She pressed against the tree with her right shoulder.

That was almost close. There was someone in the tree just up to her right. She chanced a quick peek around the tree and pulled back grinning. Rumble was right there! The poor sod was groggy, which was nothing short of perfect. She carefully positioned Boomer and quickly calculated the angle of her shot so it would go off quickly. After a few, deliberating seconds, she whipped out from her hiding position. _"Surprise!"_ she wanted to shout but held off. She pulled the trigger, body jolting with the familiar kickback. She grinned and placed the weapon on her back, dodging into the smoke. The girl up above shouted for Rumble to get ready, but when she looked down, the mechanical Yordle was sitting still. He looked bewildered – it couldn't have been!

"Surprise!" This time, she was happy to shout the word as she emerged out of the smoke.

"Tris?" Rumble stood up and opened his arms in one fluid motion.

Good thing he did because she would have tackled him hard against the ground. He took a half-step back to counter brace his weight against her faster moving one. The other female watched for a few seconds before decompressing, getting herself out of combat mode. She shook out her arms and stowed away her knives as she took her place on the branch again. The two Yordles pulled apart, but Tris kept a hand on Rumble's shoulder.

"What're you doing here?" he finally asked, giving her a once over.

"Teemo and I are camping out – just trying to get out of the city."

Rumble almost scowled, but instead he scoffed. "Of course," he started. It wasn't like they ran into each other by chance or – Heavens forbid – she found out he was coming home. He drummed his fingers against her waist as he looked around.

"And Teemo is…? Did you finally get tired of him and bury the fool?"

"Come on," she brought up a finger, "don't give away my plans with your friend nearby."

"Oh I won't tell anyone," the other female piped up, hands behind her head.

Tris winked up at the other. "Sounds like a good idea."

Rumble encouraged Tristana to finally sit. She did, and Rumble retold the mission. The other female eventually joined and shared her side of things as well. Rumble's gaze flicked between the two Yordles with him, humming softly to himself. Those two really were kindred spirits, and yet… He reached over and nudged Tris, getting her attention back on him as he made a crude remark. Both females groaned; Tristana shoved him good-naturedly. That was good enough.

The group returned, and Tristana peered up at them.

"I see your little plan worked out."

"Wha?" Rumble mumbled, tipping his gaze down to Tris.

"Sure did. Hey, you guys mind if I take him off your hands for a bit? I'll bring him home in one piece."

"What will we ever do without him?" joked one of the others. "But sure. We'll probably be here for a minute, getting our bearings, planning out other missions."

"Thinks I'm not interested in," Rumble (half-)joked, grabbing his cube. "C'mon, Tris."

"Later guys!"

The group waved them off, and the two departing Yordles were practically shoulder to shoulder as they returned back to the other camp. Teemo was sitting in a new position, just left of the tent, fashioning a makeshift net. He lifted his head at the sound of footsteps. Rumble hoped he wasn't noticeable when his posture deflated. Tristana hopped the river and threw up her hand in greetings.

"Look who I dragged with us," the gunner declared, motioning her hand back.

"Are you going to share the tent with us?" Teemo, to Rumble.

Rumble looked to the tent and tipped his head, closing his eyes briefly before he answered smugly.

"I guess I am. Try not to be too eager about. I know it's me and all, but."

The scout chuckled to himself, turning his head back to his net. "You've got me all shaken up."

The blue Yordle snorted, taking a chance to observe their small little campsite. He pointed to the bones of fish still left out and turned his head to Teemo. Tristana made her way down to the fishing pole with the tin of bait.

"What? You didn't leave any for us?"

"Tris ran off – I didn't know when she'd come back." Teemo drew his arm long before returning it back to the net. "Sure didn't expect you either."

Rumble was affronted. He shifted his weight and placed his hand on his chest. "Well, it's always good to _assume_ now isn't it?"

As the two engaged in their little back and forth, she sat down in front of the fishing pole and baited the hook. A smile came to her face. She hesitated and cast the line out. There was nothing better than hanging out with her two bickering friends.

Chapter Six: Home is Waiting

The next day, Tristana made good on the mental promise she made to herself. She took Teemo out to the sites she saw. The added bonus was that Rumble was with them. He watched as the two bumped shoulders and linked arms. Once, when they came to a stop at a river, he pointed out a mossy landmark to them. Teemo was rightfully impressed as was Tris for a time. Until she bent down and splashed them both with the water. Her laugh was intoxicating, and thankfully (for once), that Teemo was there to keep Rumble from fixating on it. The scout returned the playful gesture, dancing out of the way of another splash. The splash that ended up hitting Rumble.

"Too slow!" the two chirped in unison.

And even though the thought of those two talking simultaneously was a bit nauseating, Rumble decided to join in. He wasn't going to be pinned with ruining anyone's fun. They continued their little exploration, and it was amazing – really. The Plague Jungles had a strange, iridescent glow, and there was always something new to discover.

Okay, there were a few times when they had to defend themselves against jumpy, aggressive creature-beings, but eh. Just another day for the Champions.

Tristana swung past them on a vine. Teemo and Rumble watched. Teemo had his hands on his hips and was smiling slightly, amused at how childlike his friend was. Though, in truth, he kinda wanted to join her. Rumble had his arms crossed over his chest, admiring her ability to just _do_ things. She wasn't a natural at swinging vines – whatever that meant – but she had some sort of grace that, if she was born her, she could be a real contender in this little battle ground. Though, to be fair, she could box with the best if put up to it. Any day, any time. Rumble rolled his eyes, finding himself staring for far too long. He scrutinised the tree he was standing beside. It was old as hell, but then again, this whole entire jungle probably was. He found himself musing about the age of trees and was strangely content with that.

"Alright! You've convinced me," Teemo finally exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "I'm gonna swing too."

"You totally should!" Tristana replied as she swung by. She pressed her feet against the tree, holding her position as though rappelling. "No! We should have a race!"

"Race?" Rumble blinked into the conversation, rousing himself from his arboreal admiration. "Who should race what?"

"A race – _vine racing!_" Tristana sounded all too amused with herself. "And the loser has to carry the heavy stuff back to Bandle."

The two males debated on it, but when they glanced to each other, they only had one answer.

"Let's do it!"

And it was one that Tristana was counting on.

Rumble threw his fists up in the air at the end of the race, glad that he wasn't the one who lost. Teemo rubbed the gunner's back, trying not to beam in his delight. He was glad he hadn't lost either.

"Well, it's just one more day, right? Count this as a treat for showing you guys a good time," Tristana raked her hair out of her eyes.

"Pft," Rumble shook his head. "What're you even talking about?"

"What am I talking about, he says?" Tristana turned to Teemo and poked her elbow at him. "For showing you this _awesome_ jungle, you know."

"We could come see it any time," Rumble countered.

"Yeah, but we're probably gonna be on a mission or something. Well, you guys probably are," Teemo stated. "I come here for the mushrooms."

The blue Yordle narrowed his eyes, mumbling. "Don't encourage her."

Also, _"don't undermine me"_ tickled the tip of his tongue, but he kept it to himself. Tristana pulled herself away from the others and ran her fingers over the side of the tent. It wouldn't be too bad; it was just the fact that there were a lot of parts to it. But it came with a carrying case. That made it easier. Plus, it wasn't as though she would be taking the equipment apart or anything. She hummed to herself and withdrew. As she turned around, the two Yordles were having another (one sided) debate about the efficiency of a blowgun. Tristana just shook her head, placing her hands on her hips.

Home was nice and cool by contrast to the jungles. They stowed the camping equipment at Teemo's house, knowing that he would probably put it to use fairly soon anyway. They stopped by Tristana's house to deposit Boomer. Rumble had to go somewhere that he _insisted_ that he had to attend to himself. He scratched behind an ear, looking off to the side.

"You wanna meet up later though?"

It was meant to sound like it was an invitation for the two of them. Tristana spun and glanced up at a clock.

"Sure. Let's meet up for lunch."

"I could really go for some right now," Teemo groaned, leaning against the wall.

"I could go for some antitoxin," Rumble retorted, focusing on the fair-fur. "Eating toxic mushrooms isn't guaranteed to build your immunity."

"And if it fails, you're both coming with me," the scout replied in an almost singsong voice.

Rumble paused before quickly uttering, "Creepy." To Tristana, "Lunch. Opposite your place."

The female closed her eyes and sighed. "Aah, good home cooking, nothing like it. I love it there."

"Sounds good."

Teemo waited until the door clicked closed before he decided to mimic Tristana's dreamlike tone. It was amusing to hear her swoon over food. She snapped her head towards him, staring hard with slightly widened eyes.

"You making fun of me?" She spoke hastily, adding drama to her already exaggerated expression.

"Oh no~" Teemo replied, still in his mimicking, airy tone. "I would _never_. I'm just recreating your _love of food~~"_

Tristana's expression broke. She ended up laughing. "But I mean food is pretty awesome though right." She joined him on the bed.

The scout tipped his head towards her, speaking in his normal voice. "I mean, it depends on who's cooking. If _I'm_ cooking then –"

"No, I agree with Rumble. Gonna need an antitoxin and a few potions to feel right again."

"Oh come on, don't be so harsh."

She smirked and lost track of time as they talked. That's all they did, talk. They moved from the bed to the balcony. Sometimes pausing to watch the people walk around or listen to conversations happening nearby. Then they moved to the kitchen as Tristana poured drinks. Stories were shared; some inside jokes, others old memories. Tris stayed perched on the counter; Teemo leaned back in a chair, rocking occasionally.

They met up with Rumble for lunch, and Tristana found herself drifting off. There were times when her thoughts left her watching the two of them interact. Other times, they spoke to hear, and even during a conversation, her mind went somewhere else.

Ah, she was just holding onto the memories. They would be good for when she was gone – off somewhere that called her attention.

And the call came too soon.

Two days later, she finally answered and strapped Boomer to her back. The supplies she bought before were added into her loot pack. She gave herself one last gaze in the mirror before heading down to the courtyard. Teemo was waiting for her. Rumble had said his goodbyes yesterday. He was currently holed up somewhere, working on his own project before he left for the League again as well.

"You know, I'll just end up running into you again," Teemo assured, refusing to say goodbye.

"I know," she laughed, shrugging up a shoulder to adjust the weight. "It's just the principle of saying goodbye while we're _here._"

Teemo looked around at the city before nodding his head slowly. "I guess you're right."

"When're you heading out?"

"Not for a while," he sighed, scratching a tuft. "I've to touch base with the Mothership first, and they'll probably keep me busy here."

Tris smiled to one side, shoving him gently. "See what you did there."

The scout chuckled and brought up his shoulders. "I don't know what you mean."

The two Yordles made the climb up the curving stairs, past the rockets, and stopped at the mouth of the valley. Tristana took in a deep breath, breathing in the air and steeling herself for her trek. She felt an arm slip around her shoulders and immediately fell into it. The two hugged – two armed – and Teemo punctuated it with an added squeeze. As was his custom.

"I'll be seeing you soon, alright?"

Tristana nodded her head. "Yeah, sure. Bye, Teemo."

She lifted up her head, staring at the familiar structures, and then peered down the stairs towards the bustling city. She smiled to her friend and turned away, going to meet her ride at the designated place. She always liked the walk; it was good to gather herself when she was leaving and to decompress when she was coming back. She would be back – in a little while, in some years. But until she came back with a new set of battle stories, she would have her memories of friends and the people back home.


End file.
